Poker
by ladylupin6332
Summary: ONESHOT.GWSB. Alone one day, Ginny and Sirius play some cards... and then some! Slight AU. M for sex!


**A/N:** _Do not worry-_ I am still working on 'Vacation'. I just… well, I suppose I was feeling Sirius/Ginny-ish again today.

I've realized that Ginny is my girl. I just like her _so_ much more than the rest of the females in 'Harry Potter'. And I _especially_ like her with older men!

I've also realized that Sirius/Ginny is my _impulse, spur-of-the-moment, one-shot _couple, and Remus/Ginny is my _long, actually thought-out and a real story_ couple.

Just some things I've noticed.

So. Anyways…

Here's another (_very_ lemon-y) one-shot for all of you- starring Ginny and Sirius!

'**Poker'**

…**-..-……-..-…**

Ginny sighed, tossing her book aside. It landed a few feet away, spread open with, undoubtedly, more than a few pages bent wrong, but she didn't care.

It was noon. She _obviously_ wasn't sleeping. Her book was no longer interesting. She had no reason to remain in bed any longer.

As she dragged herself over to her closet to get dressed, she wondered why no one had come to bother her yet. Sleeping in until noon with the Weasleys was unheard of. And, surely, even if her family had ceased caring- unlikely, but, you know, _possible_- surely someone _else_ currently residing at 12 Grimmuald Place would have decided to at least check on her. Remus, or Kingsley, or Tonks, or Sirius-

She smiled to herself, like a stupid little schoolgirl. _Sirius…_ he still caused her to get all giddy, stomach butterflies and all, even after almost two months of 'dating'.

It was a secret, of course. Even though Ginny was twenty-two- _plenty_ legal- that didn't change the fact that Sirius was twenty-five years older than her.

That big of an age difference was certainly enough to sufficiently give both of her parents heart attacks- even if the man in question was a friend of the family.

Or, probably because he _was_ a friend of the family.

It didn't matter- neither Ginny nor Sirius were really bothered by the fact that they had to keep their relationship a secret. Not _yet_, anyway. Eventually, sure- Ginny would like to have children, to get married.

They'd cross that bridge when they came to it, though. They'd only been together a few months, after all.

Slipping into a white a-line tank top and a flowery, summer-print skirt not _quite_ appropriate for the December weather outside, Ginny flounced her way downstairs.

12 Grimmuald Place was especially… _quiet_ that afternoon, she noticed. There were no arguments echoing from Ron and Hermione, no shouts from her mother at the twins, no _explosions_ caused by the twins…

"Where _is_ everyone?" Ginny asked aloud.

"There all gone."

Ginny spun around. In the sitting room was Sirius. He had a deck of muggle playing cards, separated neatly, spread out onto the table he was sitting at. He was concentrating very hard on whatever he was doing- he hadn't looked up at Ginny as he'd spoken.

Ginny smiled anyway. "_All_ of them? Where'd they all go?"

Sirius shrugged. "Oh, various places, I'm sure." He finally looked up at her. "I thought you had left, too."

_That_ was why he hadn't checked on her- or anyone else. "No- I was still in bed."

"At noon?" Sirius consulted his watch. "Goodness, girl!" he cried in perfect imitation of Molly Weasley, "Are you _sick_? Do you need some soup?"

Soup was Molly's cure for everything.

Ginny laughed. She leaned down to kiss Sirius soundly on the mouth, running her fingers through his thick hair. Sirius set down his deck of cards. He smoothed a hand down her hip, slipping down then up under her skirt. He caressed the perfect little curve of her bottom playfully, and Ginny giggled against his lips.

Sirius pulled back, looking her up and down favorably. "Mmm…" he said softly. "I _do_ like your skirt- though not quite… _Christmas-y_ enough for this time of year, don't you think?"

"I don't really care," Ginny said.

"Me neither," Sirius agreed, kissing her again before picking his deck of cards back up.

Ginny made her way around the table to sit in the chair across from him. "_So_… what are you playing?"

"Solitaire," Sirius said. He was back in heavy-concentration-mode.

"Can I play?"

"If you could play, it wouldn't be called _'solitaire'_, now, would it?" he teased.

Ginny didn't _quite_ get it.

"It's a one-player game, love," he clarified.

"Oh." Ginny said. She sat in thought for a moment. "That doesn't sound very fun, Sirius. I mean, _one player_? How much _fun_ can you have, playing with yourself?"

Sirius's eyes flew up in surprise. He laughed loudly- a full belly laugh, head thrown back and all.

Ginny, realizing what she'd said, laughed as well.

"You're right," Sirius said, regaining _some_- but not _all_- of his composure. He gathered up all his cards and, after a few expert shuffles, began dealing them both cards. "I suppose these things are more fun with two people." He laughed again.

"Tell me, Ginny," he said, "have you ever played poker?"

**…-..-……-..-…**

After a few hours of Sirius trying to teach Ginny the rules of poker- then, finally, just giving up and letting her win every time- everybody was still gone.

That meant that Molly was still gone.

That meant that they had to fend for themselves, food-wise.

Neither Sirius nor Ginny could brag about their culinary expertise, but, luckily, neither of them were _completely_ horrible at it. So, together, they ventured into the kitchen in search of something to make for a late lunch.

They found lettuce in the fridge- and some tomatoes. And then, after some searching, they found the leftover roast from the previous night's dinner.

"_Sandwiches_!" Sirius cried. "Wonderful!"

After eating their sandwiches, they headed back into the sitting room. "More poker?" Sirius asked.

Ginny groaned. "No," she said. "I know you were just letting me win earlier."

"So?"

Ginny laughed, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. "So?" she moved in closer, looking up a him. "I can think of a _better_ way to spend our time alone..."

"What?" Sirius asked. He was teasing, holding up the cards. "You want to play some Gin Rummy? Some 'Go Fish'?"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny pulled the deck from his hands. She tossed it into the little waste bin beside the table.

"That," Sirius said, mock-offended, "was _extremely_ rude."

Ginny shrugged, giggling. "What are you going to do about it?"

With a wicked grin on his face, Sirius reached out. "I suppose I'll have to… teach you some manners." His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him.

Suddenly, he was serious. Ginny could see it- all the laughter and light teasing left his eyes, replaced with something darker. Ginny was sure he was seeing the exact same thing in hers.

His free hand touched her gently, just under her chin, tilting her face up to his. He brought his head down so that their lips met.

He pulled back then, but Ginny crashed her mouth back into his, open, drawing his tongue in, exploring. The kiss became more passionate as she lifted her arms, one hand on his neck, the other under his arm, wrapping to his back, their tongues entwined.

"Sirius, _please_," she moaned into his mouth as his hands held her hips so that she was firmly pressed against his growing arousal. It'd been _weeks_ since they were last together- what with the holidays and all, with everyone crammed into 12 Grimmuald Place, it seemed like there was always someone around. But not _now_… now they were still all alone.

Sirius wasted no time. Ginny was pushed back into the table, Sirius's hands bunching her skirt, grasping her thin little thighs.

Ginny tore her mouth from his, kissing down Sirius's stubbled jaw, his throat, her hands sliding up his shirt to caress the muscled chest underneath. Sirius's hands, meanwhile, had slipped down between Ginny's legs, shifting them apart. He immediately closed the gap between them.

Sirius growled softly- no words, really, just a satisfied type of sound- as his hand pressed into her wetness. He tore her panties aside, his fingers rubbing against her opening. Ginny's mouth fell open in a silent cry, her head dropping to his shoulder as he deftly pushed two fingers inside of her.

"Sirius!" Ginny breathed, bucking softly against his hand. Her legs twisted around his hips. Sirius began thrusting, moving his fingers inside of her, rubbing her just the way she liked- the way that made her moan, made her cry out his name. He loved it when she said his name, moaned it, reaffirming the fact that it was him who was giving her all that pleasure, him and not some other, younger man- or Harry.

Sirius knew all about the little fling Ginny and his godson had a few years ago, back when they were still in Hogwarts. He supposed it should make their whole little affair feel… dirty, or wrong, but it didn't- he did try not to think about it too much, though.

Now Ginny's hands were down in that tight little space between their bodies. She was yanking at Sirius's belt, trying to pull it loose. Sirius pulled his fingers away from her to aid in the removal of the stubborn thing.

Expertly, he wrenched it open, throwing the buckle to the side as Ginny's deft little fingers attacked his zipper. She pulled it down, taking his hot flesh into her hands and guiding it into her.

Sirius groaned loudly as he was enveloped in her body, so tight and wet and perfect. His eyes closed when he heard Ginny's answering little whimper of satisfaction. Sirius dropped an open-mouth kiss down onto her lips. Their breaths mingled together as he pulled out, almost completely, before slamming forward with force that made Ginny breathless. They were long, slow strokes, but they were so hard, so powerful…

Ginny's teeth tore at his lip as he was driving into her, almost drawing blood, but then her tongue came out to sooth the sting she'd caused. This little thing, Ginny's tongue licking at his mouth… she didn't even realize she was doing it, didn't notice it, but it drove Sirius crazy every time.

He picked up the pace, moving a little faster now. He could feel Ginny's body tightening around his cock, and then she was climaxing. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder, her back arched almost into an impossible angle, but she ground her teeth against the screams that threatened to escape.

"Oh, _God_," she gasped. She dropped her head onto his shoulder, her hands wrapping around his neck again. She held onto him as he continued towards his own finish. Along the way, Ginny could feel her own body reacting again.

This time she didn't hold back. "Sirius!" she cried, "Oh, _fuck_… Sirius!"

That was another thing- Ginny never used curse words. She _despised_ them. But, whenever she was losing control, whenever she was on the brink of orgasm… Sirius got quite an earful, every time.

Now she was squeezing her legs tighter around his hips, pulling him deeper into her, and Sirius felt his own orgasm beginning. He groaned and slammed into her, his cock jerking inside of her as he came. Ginny was tightening around him again, milking every last drop of it.

They were still then for a moment. Sirius brought his hands up to her face, brushing her curls- damp with the sweat of their love-making- from her cheeks tenderly. He kissed her forehead, nuzzling her hairline.

"Sirius?" Ginny murmured softly from her spot nestled against his chest.

"Yeah, love?" he asked.

Ginny sighed contentedly. "I think I like poker."

Sirius threw his head back, laughing loudly again. He swung Ginny up into his arms, and headed up the stairs so that they could get in another round before everyone came home.

**…-..-……-..-…**

**A/N:** In case you didn't already know, _my birthday was eight days ago!_ So be nice and leave me a little present!

_Ahem, ahem-_ **REVIEW!** _Ahem…_

**Love, Lula.**


End file.
